


With you? Anything

by becomeatwist



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becomeatwist/pseuds/becomeatwist
Summary: She should know by now that giving Debbie ideas is the best and the worst thing she can do





	With you? Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indiesoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiesoul/gifts).



> So because of things completely within my control I am late with this. I'm sorry, I'm a terrible procrastinator. The prompt was Deb/Lou, explicit. Hopefully this meets some of your wishes!

“Maybe you should try, then.” 

It was meant as a joke, but then Debbie looked up at from between Lou's legs, her face bearing evidence of just how wet Lou is for her, eyes dark and hungry. Moving up Lou's body, her fingers sliding through wet heat, coming to rest on top of her, pressing her mouth to Lou's, licking into her mouth lazily. 

"Have you ever done it before?” Lou looks down for a moment, biting her lip, then slowly shakes her head, because she hasn't even really thought about it before now and it's a little bit intimidating but with Deb all over her like this, such an unspeakable turn on.

"Do you want to?" Oh god, with Debbie asking like that, kiss-swollen lips parted, a little breathless, Lou does, feels herself bloom open at the thought of being touched like that. Sometimes she wants to belong to Debbie completely, wants her to know she can do anything she wants to, wants Debbie to be in control. 

“I want to, with you, if you want to?” Lou knows Debbie well enough to know that being the first to do new things to Lou drives her wild, asks more because she likes the way it makes Debbie swallow visibly, and her hand coming up to tangle in Lou's hair. Sometimes Debbie likes to touch her slowly, softly, treat her like she's made of glass, all dainty and breakable, and other times she'll barely let Lou get in the door before slamming her against a wall. 

“God yes baby, want you so much, want you to be so good for me, want you to come on my hand,” 

Debbie's fingers tease her, dragging up to play with Lou's clit, and then her mind is made up and there isn't anything more to discuss, because her lips are on Lou's, and when she leans down for a kiss, wet, lazy and dirty, Lou's not worried anymore because even if she didn't know she wanted this, Debbie WANTS it. Her body strains impatiently against Lou's, controlling the kiss effortlessly, sucking on her tongue, biting her lips, her hand tangled in Lou's hair gripping firmly, almost painfully. 

Lou didn't think she could get any wetter, but Debbie is driving her mad, touching everywhere except where Lou wants it, nipping, sucking, licking, she's a breast kind of girl, and at this point Lou's nipples are so hard, so sensitive and it's almost painful in that really, really good way. When her hand slides down to brush Lou's clit briefly and discovers just how turned on she is by this idea, the resulting groan from Debbie makes Lou clench in anticipation whining when fingers start to slide inside, two, then three, Lou so wet that there is barely any friction at all, but it's so good to finally have her inside, and the look of concentration on her face makes Lou's breath catch. 

“Spread wide for me, baby.” Runs her hand down Lou's thigh, encouragement not necessary in the slightest as Lou moves almost before she finished speaking, and then she is between them, staring intently at what her hand is doing; the sensation of Lou's body stretching to accommodate Debbie entering her with four fingers simply breathtaking.

If Deb would suck Lou's clit then she'd be done for, still a little nervous about it. Debbie has gorgeous, perfect, magical hands, but right now they also seem so very big, even though she's so ready, so wet, but at the same time the knowledge that very soon, that entire hand will be inside of hee is maybe the hottest thing Lou's ever imagined. “Lou?” Suddenly aware that Debbie's talking, Lou tries to focus again. 

“Color, baby?” 

“Green, oh,” 

“Good girl, being so good for me. Feel so good baby, you're gonna help me fuck you know, ok? Need your help in taking you like this.”

“Ok, yeah, ok.”

“Spread wide, and pull your knees up.” 

Lou just moans in response, but moves like she's told while Debbie continues to thrust slowly, twisting her hand, going as far in as she can, and it's so good Lou nearly sobs.

Suddenly she removes her hand, and the emptiness is startling, Lou whining at the loss, impatient to have her back inside, not stopping until she's coming around Debbie's fingers, but Debbie's disregarding that Lou's so wet as she's ever been before and holds her hand up, liberally coating it with lube all the way to her wrist, and suddenly what she's about to do is very real again, but before Lou has time to really doubt if this is a good idea, her fingers are back where they belong, Debbie kneeling between her legs.

“Love you like this baby, so beautiful, I'm so lucky,” Debbie's murmuring, flushed, so focused on what she's doing, glancing down to where she's sliding four fingers back in, “God baby, you're so wet, so open for me, want you so much, being so good for me.” Leans down and kisses her, slow and easy, stealing what breath she had. “Color, baby?” 

“Oh god Deb, green, please, please,” Struggling to get the words out, gripping the sheets so hard. 

“That's my girl, you're so perfect, gotta do what I tell you to now, alright?” The fingers inside her move slowly, stretching and turning, and Lou gasps for breath, “Lou, can you do that, be my good girl?” The faint edge in Deb's voice does nothing to ease her arousal, but does make her focus enough for a moment to keen, ‘Yes, yes I'll be good, be good for you, please!” which is enough to satisfy Debbie, and then she's in to the knuckles, and Lou thinks there is no way this can work, but Debbie's coaxing her through it,

“Breathe babygirl, going to make you feel so good, need you to relax for me, you're going to feel amazing around my hand baby, it's only going to hurt a little bit, but I'll make it up to you Lou,” She believes her, because right now the world is her voice and her face and her fingers, and she'd trust Debbie with her life and everything is already so good.

Lou's back arches, clenches on Deb's fingers moaning and whimpering, keening when she slips out a little, and then her fingers are dipping back inside, thumb tucked in and knuckles catching where she's so stretched they won't go further. 

“That's it Lou, now take a deep breath for me until I tell you, and when you let it out you try to relax as much as possible, ok?” Lou nods, breathing deep, holding it in for a moment, “now, baby,” The pressure is like nothing she's ever felt before, it's painful and not painful and really good all at the same time, and she trusts her, trusts her, trusts her, but Lou's sure that it won't work because there is no way despite all the preparations and instructions and how careful Debbie has been or the relentless way she's pushing inside-

The feeling takes her completely by surprise, when Debbie's knuckles are suddenly past the resistance and slide inside the slick heat and her whole hand is inside Lou, who clenches because it's so much, so good, and realizes suddenly she's clenching around Debbie's wrist and that is completely insane and she didn't know it was even possible to be this turned on and still live. 

It burns but it's *good* and Debbie's being so incredibly gentle, so completely in control, Lou's not worried anymore, there's just trust, and wonderful sensations as she continues to clench, listening to the sounds Debbie are making as she too gets used to the feeling. carefully twisting her wrist a little, gauging Lou's reactions.

“Fuck, Lou, you feel so good, look so perfect, you look so amazing like this, look so good with my first in you, so tight and wet,” 

“God, Deb, so good, I-” 

Lou feels so much, so many sensations at once and she doesn't know what to do, her clit feeling so exposed, hard and straining, her cunt so full she can't bear it, wants her mouth, now, and for those motions of her hand to continue and she must manage to convey this to Debbie, somehow, because then she's bending down and enveloping Lou's clit with her mouth, sucking and licking so very gently it's driving her mad, making her grind against Debbie's face, straining toward an orgasm that stays just out of reach. It's frustrating, torn between wanting to come so bad and wanting to drag this out, wants to be good, but then Debbie takes the decision out of Lou's hands, 

“Can't believe how good you are baby, love how turned on you are, don't think your clit has ever been this hard for me, want you to come on my hand and in my mouth, just let it go baby” Leans down and sucks her clit and Lou's back arches on it's own, clenching down on her the hand inside her so hard it hurts. Her entire world is Debbie, and she barely gets to start coming down from the first orgasm before Debbie's sucking on her clit again and twists her hand and she's off, entire body clenching, the rushing sound of blood pounding in her ears, stars behind her eyelids as Debbie strokes her through the aftershocks.

Finally she's allowed to come down, breathing shallowly, trying to regain composure, Debbie kneeling between her legs, holding her hand still, even now even the slightest movement makes Lou quiver, and she can't take any more. Wanting her to stay like that, likes feeling her inside, but also wanting her close, Lou cries when the hand slides out slowly, Debbie moving up to lie on top of her, because Debbie always knows when she feels vulnerable, and she always tries her best to take care of her, keeping Lou feel safe and loved. She kisses Lou's eyelids, cheeks, lips,

“So perfect for me, my good girl, did so well baby, love you so much,” Lou relaxing at last, lets Debbie take her arms and wrap them around her neck, stays on top of her and lets her be grounded by the closeness. 

“Fuck, Lou, you're so perfect, so good, that was amazing, feeling OK baby?” 

“Mm, so good, can't feel my legs.” Smiles into Deb's neck when she's met with a rumbly laugh, Deb reaching up to stroke her hair, moving off of Lou to lie by her side, keeps up the soft touches, pressing kisses randomly to her collarbone, neck, feels herself start to doze off but is too blissed out to do much about it. 

“Shh, good girl, just relax, have a nap, I'll be right here when you wake up.” Last thing she registers is Deb pulling the sheet up around them, falling asleep to the soft sounds of Debbie breathing beside her.


End file.
